Lucky Misfortune
by Pumpkin-Peasy
Summary: "I don't like to see people alone!" Of all the things he expected to find at Hogwarts, definetly none prepared him for what lied in store. "Can I have more gum?" Seriously, who dared! "Hey, Mr Charming, I said 'gesundheit!" What did he do to deserve this? A story about my Harry Potter OCs. I follow the films the most but try to include parts of the books as well.
**A/N: So this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and the first one I'm publishing on , I'm really not that pleased with the title but I swear I'll change it when something better comes to mind :D In the meanwhile I just hope you like it :)**

Turning right always seemed to lead to unquestionable disgrace. Ever since the time he did so and ended up hanging from a sewer lid, it was set: when faced with the choice, turning right would always lead to him being hurt physical or mentally (like the time he walked on his great-uncle changing). This time, however, there was no sewer lid of any kind involved, neither there was any visually scarring image waiting for him. This time, turning tight led to him bumping against someone, dropping almost every content of his trolley on the ground.

"Hey! Watch out!" he complained.

"Oh I'm so sorry, but we're in a hurry!"

' _Well, tough luck, I am as well!'_ , unfortunately that was a sentence only pronounced in his own mind, as the ginger boy and the rest of his very ginger, presumably, relatives continued walking down the train station.

"…sorry, Loki. You okay, mate?" he asked after staring angrily at nothing for a while. The grey Persian cat meowed once.

Picking up his belongings and placing them in the trolley once more, Soran Shylock finally made way to Platform 9 ¾, where lots of other 11 year old children and even some parents, waited patiently for the departure of the train in front of them. The look on his face was of overwhelming astonishment, he really was going to a school of wizardry and witchcraft, he really was going to learn magic.

Upon entering the train, he noticed most of the cabins were already full, as well as the hall, packed with students trying to find themselves seats. Soran then decided he would go to the last cabin, as it would probably be less crowded due to the lazy nature of most people. However when he got there, it actually only had one place free, next to the door, which he took, placing Loki on his lap and petting its head.

' _At least I can run faster if these guys turn out to be a bunch of pricks.'_

Next to him was a chubby boy with light brown hair and buck-teeth. Like Soran, he had already dressed his uniform as well as the girl sitting next to said chubby boy, that one had dark auburn hair braided into twin braids and a black headband. The pair was talking and giggling, with the girl speaking non-stop and the boy shyly replying once in a while. Adding to that, they were eating sweets, some of them Soran had never seen in his life, though some seemed appetizing, like the jelly slugs the auburn haired girl devoured. Feeling hungry, he withdrew a _hubba bubba_ out of his pocket and began chewing on a piece of it.

"What kind of sweet is that?!" both his seat neighbours were looking at him surprised, as if he was eating a golden gum covered in diamonds.

"…It's _hubba bubba gum_ …what about it?"

"I've never seen that before!" said the girl.

"Me neither." agreed the chubby boy.

"…want a piece?"

"Yes, please!" the girl stretched a hand in his direction and caught a piece of the pink treat in her hand, stuffing it into her mouth.

"This is good! Try it, Neville!" the later looked at the piece in his hand and did the same as her, although his reaction wasn't as joyful as his friend's, he didn't seem to hate it.

"Can I have some more?" joy and hope filled the girl's dark brown eyes, thought it soon vanished, as Soran looked at her dead serious, with stoic light blue eyes and replied.

"No. My _hubba_!" turning away and petting his cat once more.

When they got to their stop, night had already settled in. Everyone got out of the train hastily, burning with curiosity and eagerness to enter the school gates, and were met with a huge bearded man who guided them to a lake with boats waiting for them. Once again, Soran made his way the furthest one, on the left side of course, believing he would either stay alone or with an equally quiet and slightly anti-social person, besides, going right would probably mean his boat would sink and he himself would be eaten by leeches or giant carnivorous, human flesh eating fish.

During his walk, all he could hear were groups of students whispering to themselves various things, such like in which house they hoped they'd get, in which one they wished they didn't, how would the teachers be, if anyone had seen a frog and gossiping about a student named Harry Potter. Getting to his boat, he sat and waited departure, until he heard footsteps too close to him. Turning around, a figure passed next to him and sat on the other end of the boat. To his surprise, it was the girl from the train, who simply smiled warmly at him.

Much contrarily as he was expecting, she didn't say a single word during the trip. He was waiting to be bombed with sentences and sentences he wouldn't hear, as well as question he would be reluctant to answer, yet none of it happened. Even so, he should have known better and not taking his precious peace for granted, as the moment they set foot on land the girl suddenly asked.

"Can I have more of the pink stuff?"

The answer was still the same.

"No. My _hubba_!"

She pouted and looked bummed but still, for some reason, followed him.

Hogwarts castle was even more impressive than what they expected. The gasps of amazement were several and simultaneous, since most of the children present had never been to the school. Two of those individuals were both Soran and his odd "companion" who was still following him, despite his hostile behaviour. At some point during their walk through the huge corridors, she dared to ask.

"By the way, can I at least know your name or shall I call you Mr. Charming?"

Noticing the mocking aura around her and the sarcastic tone on "Mr. Charming", the boy felt highly offended.

"If you must know, Soran Shylock." he answered nonetheless. "I suppose I should ask yours now?"

She beamed at him. "My name's Dawn! Dawn Miranda Tornriver."

"Dawn is more than enough." he replied shrugging his shoulders.

' _Well, I guess this counts as having an acquaintance. Yay for me! Not being anti-social: check!'_

An old lady wearing robes and a pointy hat suddenly arrived. They learned she was Professor Minerva McGonagall, and was there to teach them some basic notions about Hogwarts, such as the different houses that existed and what consisted of the game named "Quidditch". In the end they were guided by the teacher to a huge dining room where the whole school awaited the first years to be selected into their respective houses by the Sorting Hat. Unfortunately for Soran, he still had to wait quite a while, since his last name started with an "S". He saw the kid everyone talked about being sorted into Gryffindor and was astonished as the Hat barely had to be put on a kid named Draco Malfoy to immediately sort him into Slytherin, making him wonder whether the same would happen to him.

Finally, the time came.

"Soran Shylock." McGonagall read from the parchment.

While approaching the teacher and the old hat, he kept thinking about the pros and cons of each house. He may not know much about each of them, but knew enough to more or less deduce what they would be like. Upon having the hat placed on his head, the thoughts continued, even when the Hat confessed being torn between sorting him into Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Eventually he decided on the later. Soran then proceeded to sit next to his housemates, who applauded him.

Not long after him, it was the turn of the odd girl, Dawn. She looked nervous for sure, maybe there was a specific house she wanted to be sorted into, or one she definitely wanted to avoid at all costs. However, words weren't enough to describe Soran's face when the Sorting Hat suddenly shouted "RAVENCLAW". Not even when the girl came, happily, to sit next to him with a "Well, looks like we're housemates!" did his expression change.

The dinner went on smoothly, with Dawn chatting with some of other Ravenclaw students and her "friend" still with a permanent shocked expression. By the looks of him, one would say he had just seen a troll in a drag. After dessert, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, made a welcome speech and gave a few warnings, regarding the Forbidden Forest and the 3rd-floor-corridor on the right side of the school. At this moment, Soran's expression switched to looking like the previous troll had just swirled "gracefully" in its flowy dress.

 _'The fuck kind of school is this?!'_ he looked around and no one seemed worried or even astonished by it, then he took a glance at the Gryffindor table and saw the Harry Potter boy making a face similar to his, which made him feel relieved that there was at least another sane person besides him.

He was, however, shook of his thoughts as Dawn tugged on his sleeve.

"You know, I'm glad I got to be in the same house as you, then you won't be alone." she smiled.

Soran stared blankly at her, not knowing what to think neither what to say. Even the dancing troll vanished his mind.

 _'Having a weird and possibly insane classmate: check.'_

She continued grinning.

 _'I'm so going to be abducted…'_


End file.
